In love with a Nerd
by casunder
Summary: Bad boy Kaname is in love with Good boy Zero. Kaname hates Nerds but he favours one of them, poor Zero. While Kaname likes Zero he can't be seen liking a Nerd. It'll ruin his pride! Just a little romantic story about two opposites.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang loudly through the school, signalling lunch to everyone. Some students headed to the oval to eat, some headed to the canteen to eat and some headed to the front of the school to eat. Every student's eye wary of a certain group of boys. They wore all black but weren't goths, they were so pale they could be considered vampires and there was a leader. His name was Kaname and He HATED nerds. The reason was unknown to everyone. He always liked picking on nerds. But a certain type of nerd was his favorite.

He had silver hair and Lavender eyes. He also had pale skin like the other boys but he dressed in more...brighter colours than them. He wore a yellow wool long sleeved jumper, with long black pants that were slightly tight and wore white flat shoes that showed his ankles. He always carried around books and loved doing work. But he always got picked on by the most popular guy at school. Kaname Kuran.

The Silver haired boy sat down at his usual spot in the library. Just beside the window at the table far from the entrance. He didn't like speaking to other people. He just liked to sit down and read.

"Reading as usual?" A voice asked making Lavender eyes look up to see Kaname holding a book in his left hand.

"Yes." Zero simply replied and looked down at his book again to continue reading. Crimson eyes scanned the title of the book, he sat down on the other side of the table quietly.

"You're ready Pride And Prejudice? I liked that one I guess." Kaname said making Lavender eyes glance up at him.

"Whats it about then?" Zero asked curiously wondering if Kaname had actually read the book.

"Pride and Prejudice is a novel of manners by Jane Austen, first published in 1813. The story follows the main character, Elizabeth Bennet, as she deals with the issues of manners, upbringing, morality, education and marriage in the society of the landed gentry of the British Regency. Elizabeth is the second of the five daughters of a country gentleman. Mr. Bennet, living in Longbourn." Kaname said and watched as Zero's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"So you do read books." Zero said in a surprised voice and looked at the book in Kaname's hand.

"And you're reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by Harper Lee. The plot and the characters were loosely based on the Authors observations of her family and neighbors." Zero said and slowly put his book down.

"Oh, so you've read it?" Kaname said and quirked an eyebrow at the silver haired boy.

"Only like three times." Zero replied with a slight shrug.

"Yo Kuran where you at?" One of Kaname's friends yelled out as he walked into the library. Kaname quickly stood up and looked behind him to see his friends just turning the corner. "Oh, there you are." With a wide grin, he looked at the leader and then at the silver haired boy. "Watcha doin with this nerd?" He asked making Kaname look back at Zero.

"Nothing, just telling him how much of a nerd he is for reading books," Kaname said and threw the book he was going to read at Zero's head and walked off to his friends.

Zero rubbed his head as his lavender eyes unhappily watched Kaname's back. Not once did the other turn around to look at him. Zero glanced down at the book Kaname had thrown at him, slowly his hand that was rubbing his sore head reached out and grabbed the book and brought it up to the table.

Once it was the end of school, Everyone left quickly. The school was practically empty apart from one teacher and a student in a classroom. Yep Kaname had gotten detention for breaking someone's arm. So he was now in a classroom with a teacher who wasn't even awake. Kaname looked down at the work he was meant to do but pushed it to the side in boredom. Slowly he heard the door creak open making his eyes look up to meet a silver haired boy trying to sneak into the classroom.

"What are you doing here," Kaname asked in a low whisper as he didn't want to wake the teacher from his nap.

"I wanted to give you your book back." Zero whispered and slowly crept over to the other male and placed the book down on the desk.

"How's your head?" Kaname asked and watched as the other sat on the ground beside him so if the teacher did wake up he wouldn't see him.

"Sore." Zero replied and felt a gentle pet on his head by Kaname making him gasp and look up at the other male.

 _'Is there a reason to why you are gentle to me when we are alone but bully me when your friends are around you?'_ Zero asked in his head and leaned closer to the other male, liking the unusual gentleness he was receiving.

"Sorry," Kaname said and laid the side of his head on the desk as he looked at the younger boy.

"Why do you treat me differently when we are alone?" Zero asked and felt Kaname pull his hand away from his head.

"I don't. You better leave before the teacher wakes up." Kaname said and straightened up in his chair.

"Yes, you do. You treat me nicer." Zero said and got to his feet.

"I don't get out of here nerd," Kaname said and looked away from the other in somewhat disgust.

"Fine then be a Jerk." Zero said and left the room angrily unaware of Kaname's eyes trailing after him.

 _'I can't be seen weak. It'd ruin my pride Zero.'_ Kaname thought in his head before looking out at the window that showed grey clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain patted down on him firmly. Zero's lavender eyes looked down at the pavement as he kept his head down. His hoodie wasn't stopping him from getting soaked by the rain.

He forgot to bring an umbrella because he was in a rush and now he was going to be a soaked sponge by the time he actually got to school. His mind wasn't really focused on the rain, or him getting wet. It was more focused on wrapping his head around Kaname.

He was so confusing. One minute he is nice and the next he is mean. It didn't make sense to Zero at all. Was he having a boy period or something? That was the only reason Zero could come with.

His feet slashed as he walked, stepping in puddles on the concrete below him. Zero sighed as he felt his shoes now becoming soaked with water.

' _Today is the worst.'_ Zero thought in his head and shivered slightly as a rush of wind thrusted itself into Zero's already soaked body.

"Zero?" A voice called out to him. Zero quickly lifted his head and looked on the other side of the road to see Kaname wearing a jacket and holding a black umbrella.

 _'Even he remembered to bring an umbrella.'_ Zero pointed out and stopped walking as he watched Kaname cross the road carefully. Once Kaname was next to him he put his umbrella over Zero to protect him from the rain.

"You forgot to bring an umbrella?" Kaname asked curiously, a hint of amusement in his voice. Zero merely nodded as he continued to look at the ground.

He didn't want to say _anything._ Well not to Kaname at least. He didn't want to be any more confused than he already was.

 _'And now you're acting nice to me.'_ Zero huffed, his eyes still glued to the ground. The two began walking together quietly. Crimson eyes stared at Zero for awhile until looking around to find something, _anything,_ to talk about.

' _lts so awkward.'_ Kaname grumbled in his head and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. ' _There is really nothing to talk about.'_ Kaname thought in his mind and then looked at the sky then the silver-haired boy. Suddenly it was like an idea for a conversation ticked in his head.

"If it keeps raining all day, we might not have to run the marathon in P.E," Kaname said and watched the other boy closely.

"Yeah." Zero replied quietly to Kaname. Crimson eyes remained still. They wanted to both widen and narrow at the _same_ time but that'd just look weird.

"Is something wrong?" Kaname asked and tilted his head to the side. His face filled with worry as he looked at the others pale complexion.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Zero replied looked up to see the two had arrived at the school gate. The two stopped walking and stood there for a minute. "Thank you for walking with me today and being generous to share your umbrella with me." Zero said politely, Kaname's lips curled up into a small smile.

"Your welcome. It's good to have someone to walk with." Kaname replied smoothly. Zero nodded and looked at the school.

"I'm going to go now." Zero said and quickly got out from under the umbrella and rushed off to the building. Kaname's crimson eyes trailed after him. A churning in Kaname's stomach told him something was a little off with Zero today.

Slowly he began walking to the same building that Zero had completely vanished inside of. His stomach still telling him something was off, but Kaname chose to push it to the side and ignore it for now. It wasn't important.


	3. Chapter 3

The class was loud as they talked among themselves. Paper airplanes were flying through the air but two students, in particular, didn't seem to care. Zero who was reading a book about animals and Kaname who was watching Zero read a book. Kaname's crimson eyes never leaving the boy at the front of the class.

 _'His hair looks soft to the touch.'_ Kaname thought in his head and imagined himself being able to run a hand through those soft silvery locks. Kaname huffed quietly, craning his neck to the side in hope to see Zero's face, even if it was just the side. But student got in the way, blocking Kaname from viewing Zero.

The teacher lazily walked into the room, cup of coffee in his right hand and books being held in his left. "Sit down you brats." The teacher said as he slammed his books down on the desk and placed the coffee down on the side gently.

Everyone returned to their seats quickly. Zero put his book away and tucked it under his pencil case. "Now you shrimp today are going to be learning about explosions." The teacher said making everyone break out into 'Yays' and excitement.

"SHUT UP!" The teacher yelled loudly and as fast as the excitement came, it vanished. The teacher walked down the classroom before walking back up. Examining all the students. His eyes fell upon a book that a student was ready so he pulled it out from where it was being hidden.

"You read? What you think that's going to get you somewhere in life?" The teacher asked the silver-haired boy. Kaname angrily watched as the teacher spoke to Zero rudely. It made his blood boil.

"Well yes, it's proven that the more you read the more intelligent you get in grammar and-"

"SHUT YOU PUNY MOUTH UP!" The teacher screamed at Zero making him halt what he was saying and look at his desk. The teacher chucked the book back on Zero's desk and walked over to his own.

"I'll be drawing names out of a hat whoever you get is your partner and NO I will not change you." The teacher stated firmly and got his black hat from under the desk which was already filled with paper and placed it on top of his books for the class to see.

"I was going to teach you how to make an explosion. A mini one of course but because people think their smart in this class you have to _**READ**_ to figure out how to create an explosion." The teacher said and everyone's eyes fell upon Zero.

"Good on you nerd."

"Thanks a lot, loser."

"Way to go Bookworm."

Insults kept coming over and over making Zero look down at his desk sadly as all he could do was take the insults. "And now class begins." The teacher said with a bright smile which made hairs stick up on arms and skin crawl all over.

"Yuki you're partnered with Yori."

"Aido you're partnered with Kain."

"Takuma you're partnered with Shiki."

"And finally, Bookworm is partnered with Kaname." The teacher said and sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. The students got out from their seats and headed over to the individual benches that had all kinds of chemicals on it. Zero slowly made his way over to the bench, students whispering insults into his ear making him feel worse about himself. Kaname noticed Zero's actions, his expressions, his _everything._

"Hey you okay?" Well, that would have to be the stupidest thing to ask.

' _Of course, he isn't okay.'_ Kaname mentally slapped himself from his own stupidity.

"I-I'm fine." Zero chocked out but didn't make eye contact with Kaname. He put some safety goggles on and looked at the chemicals. "So..um how is a mini explosion created?" Zero asked trying to change topic quickly.

"Gunpowder is a mixture of potassium nitrate, carbon, and sulfur," Kaname said and started putting chemicals into a jar. "Mixtures of these chemicals in the correct ratios can produce a chemical explosion. The Potassium nitrate is reduced. The carbon and sulfur are oxidized." Kaname finished and added the last chemical in. The two waited a few seconds and stepped back as the chemicals created a tiny 'Boom' sound.

Every looked at them to see grey smoke lifting from the jar. Everyone stared at them for a long time before returning back to reading books to figure out how to create one. Zero looked at Kaname with complete and utter shock.

"I think that is the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say." Zero said and watched as Kaname bowed.

"Why thank you," Kaname said and straightened back up and looked at the silver-haired boy. "I'm curious to know why we are learning how to make mini explosions..." Kaname pointed out and looked at the teacher who had his earphones in and probably listening to porn.

"Yeah, that does seem like something you wouldn't normally teach." Zero said and rubbed the side of his head gently until looking out the window.

 _'He seems to be in a better mood.'_ Kaname thought as he watched Zero gazed outside the window with a slight smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The end of the day bell rang out, kids rushed out of classrooms to head to their lockers to get their bags. Zero walked alone to his locker, hiding his book under all his workbooks. Students glared, growled and snickered at him as he walked past. Zero arrived at his locker to see:

 **LOSER**

 **NERD**

 **WANKER**

 **BOOKWORM**

 **RETARD**

 **CUNT FACE**

All written on his locker in what seemed to be perminate marker. Zero sighed and opened his locker slowly to see a ton of sticky notes in there. Curiously Zero picked some up and read them. A smile plastered his face quickly as his lavender eyes scanned the notes in his hand.

' _I like your eyes they remind me of lavenders.'_

 _'I love your smile it makes me feel better when I don't feel like myself.'_

 _'Is it weird to say you make my heart melt just by me thinking of you?'_

 _'I want to give you hugs when we are alone. To make you feel better.'_

 _'I like your smell. I know that's weird but your scent is so relaxing.'_

 _'I like chatting with you. I like who YOU are. So don't change.'_

Zero read all the notes happily and gathered them into a neat pile and tucked them into his book he was reading, so he could read them later when he felt sad. The notes immediately put Zero into a bright mood. Becuase one, it was the nicest thing he got all day and two, he knew who's handwriting this was.

Zero put his book in his bag and closed his locker. Not caring about the writing on the front. He put his bag on his back and quickly rushed out of the dreaded halls of the school.

As Zero walked to the school gate he was pushed over into a puddle making him groan. "Uh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Zero said as he looked down at his wet self.

"No, you weren't _Nerd."_ A voice hissed back. Zero quickly looked up to see two gloomy faces, both wore dark clothes. Zero quickly recognized them as Kaname's friends and looked down.

"I can't believe your the nerd that made us have to read _stupid_ books in science." One of them growled out and kicked Zero in the stomach sharply making the silver-haired boy groan and grip his stomach in pain.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know it'd make the whole class have to read," Zero replied back honestly, his body shaking from being soaked.

"You're a worthless bookworm." The other boy hissed and kicked Zero in his side.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" A voice yelled, Zero slowly looked to the side to see Kaname running up to him. His crimson eyes examining Zero, they flickered angrily as they looked at his friends. Kaname grabbed the boy who kicked Zero and threw him on the ground.

"W-We weren't doing anything bad." The boy choked out in fear as he looked up at his angry friend.

"Oh, you weren't were you? You do know you can be expended from school for months for hurting another student? If he has the slightest bruise he can use that as evidence. You don't think do you?" Kaname hissed making the boy flinch.

Kaname helped Zero up to his feet and let the other boy lean on him for support. "Go home," Kaname ordered, so the two boys scrambled off quickly.

"I'll take you back to my house. You're all wet you'll have a cold by the time you get home." Kaname pointed out and watched as Zero slowly nodded.

~At Kaname's house~

Kaname walked through the door with Zero walking behind him quietly. The two took their shoes off at the door and made their way upstairs to Kaname's room.

Once in there Zero and Kaname both put their bags down. Kaname headed over to his wardrobe and opened it. His eyes scanned the wardrobe before looking at Zero. His clothes didn't seem to match the other boy's style very well.

"Let's see...you can pick which colour of clothes you want. I've got black, black, black and...oh look black." Kaname said in amusement. He wasn't expecting the other to react but Zero began giggling much to Kaname's surprise.

' _It's so cute!'_ Kaname fanboyed over Zero's giggle.

"I'm fine with anything." Zero replied and looked at the other. "Oh yeah and thanks for the notes." Zero said as he went over to his bag, unzipped it, got out his book and took out the notes in it.

"How'd you know there from me?" Kaname asked and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I know your handwriting." Zero replied and put the notes and book back into his bag and zipped it up. "They were so cute I would actually consider dating you if you didn't hate nerds." Zero replied making Kaname's eyes widen.

"REALLY!" Kaname quickly said in a loud voice making lavender eyes widen at his reaction. Kaname cleared his throat and backed down a little. "I mean, would you actually consider it?" Kaname asked and watched as Zero nodded his head.

Kaname quickly turned his attention to his wardrobe and pulled out a grey-ish wool jumper and black trackie pants. He handed them to Zero as he closed his wardrobe slowly. "Bathroom is down the hall to the left," Kaname said making Zero nod and leave the room.

Once Zero was gone Kaname sighed heavily. _'I came on a little bit too strongly there.'_ Kaname thought and ran a hand through his hair swiftly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Zero I've liked you for awhile now, I was wondering if you'd I dunno maybe go with me?" Kaname said out loud but shook his head. "No that sounds too simple." Kaname finished and ran a hand through his hair again.

While Zero was getting busy changing, Kaname practised ways on asking him out. Kaname noticed his hands shaking and lifted them up to his face. ' _It's like I am proposing to someone.'_ Kaname thought and then sighed heavily. He walked over to his body mirror on the wall and looked into it firmly. He needed to get this _perfect._

If it wasn't _perfect_ then there would be a chance Zero could reject him. And he _really_ didn't want that. Taking a deep breath in Kaname cleared his head of anything negative and continued the task at hand.

"Zero, I have feelings for you and was wondering if you had some for me?"

"No way thats too weird to ask."

"Zero you make me smile everytime I see you. I stay up late at night thinking of you and when I manage to finally fall asleep I dream of being able to cuddle with you."

"Thats way too cheesy, Zero wouldn't like that."

"Zero, if I brought a flower for you every time you made me happy you'd tell me to stop giving them to you."

"Oh god this went to trying to ask Zero out to making cheesy pick up lines."

" _The last one was my favourite. It was_ _ **SUPER**_ _cute."_ A voice said from the door way making Kaname snap his head to the side to see Zero leaning against the closed door giggling cutely.

Kaname cleared his throat and looked at the other, trying to hide his embarrassment. "How long have you been standing there?" Kaname asked, his heart picking up pace quickly in his chest.

"From the moment where you said ' _Zero I have feelings for you and was wondering if you have some for me'_ So I've been standing here for awhile. And I heard almost everything." Zero said with a smile. Kaname sighed and looked at the ground.

Great. He ruined his chance. "I do." Zero said making Kaname look up at him confusingly.

"You do what?" Kaname asked questionably.

"Have some feelings for you." Zero said making Kaname's eyes widen a fraction. Kaname watched as Zero walked over to him slowly with a smile. "You definatly wooed me." Zero whispered as he leaned upwards and pecked Kaname's lips gently.

Kaname was frozen for a bit. ' _I managed to woo Zero with all the cheesy pick up lines. A-And he kissed me!'_ Kaname was beginning to feel light headed but shook it off as he looked at Zero who was smiling up at him.

"So...will you go out with me?" Kaname asked, his insides doing flips, tucks and jumps.

"Okay...but you have to promise to be nicer to nerds." Zero said while pouting playfully. Kaname cracked a white smile.

"Oh course, my little Nerd." Kaname said and rubbed his nose against Zero's bother placing his lips on Zero's happily.

~1 hour later~

Zero's phone went off in his bag, the vibration echoed loudly as it vibrated against the laptop. Kaname was laying flat on the floor with his hands on Zero's hips as the silver-haired boy was straddling him, hunched over slightly with his hands on Kaname's cheeks the two were kissing pationatly.

"My phone is ringing." Zero said as he pulled away slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Kaname said and tried pulling Zero back down but the silver-haired boy chose to sit up straight.

"Maybe it's my parents." Zero thought and got off Kaname's lap making Kaname groan. Zero quickly rushed over to his bag and got out his phone. He checked and it was indeed a phone call from mom. Zero quickly answered it and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey mom...yeah I'm at a friends house...I know I know I forgot...Okay be there soon...Bye." Zero hanged up and put his phone back into his bag.

"Need to go?" Kaname asked and sat up.

"Yeah." Zero replied and put his bag on his shoulder.

"I can walk you home if you want?" Kaname said and stood up slowly. He then made his way over to Zero who was standing in front of the door.

"Nah I'll just sprint." Zero said and kissed Kaname's lips. "Better go. Thanks for looking after me." Zero said and quickly left the room. Kaname sighed and leaned against the open door. He heard the front door shut from downstairs, after that Kaname decided to go back into his room and play music.

As he was about to lay in his bed Kaname noticed Zero's clothes that were wet in a pile on the floor by the wardobe.

' _What an idiot.'_ Kaname thought and shook his head. Guess he'd need to return them to him.


End file.
